


Dating Deanna

by redheadgrrl1960



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Parenthood, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: How do Janeway and Seven react to their daughter Deanna's first date?





	Dating Deanna

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.   
> I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.
> 
> Originally entered in the Just Do It Challenge on the Kissmekate mailinglist!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager, Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine and Chakotay all belong to Paramount Pictures. I make no money writing this, and even if I borrow them without permission, I intend no copyright infringement.  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: J/7

 

”State your intentions.”

Standing just outside the doorway looking in, Kathryn thought had never seen Seven as magnificent as this afternoon, standing ramrod straight in the middle of their San Francisco living room. The sun shone in through the panoramic windows, casting an ethereal glow over the ex-Borg, her hands clasped behind her back as was her habit of many years. The poor cadet at the center of her attention paled considerably, but mimicked Seven’s stance, looking impeccable in an obviously freshly replicated uniform.

“I wish to ask your permission to take Deanna to the Academy Cadet Ball, ma’am ... eh, Lt Commander Hansen.” Sweat beaded at tanned temples and Kathryn would have felt sorry for the youngster if the request had not concerned her just as much.

“Have you asked Deanna?” She entered the room, making sure the young cadet saw the pips on her collar in the light from the window.

“Sir! Ma’am! Admiral Janeway, what an honor.” Saluting the old-fashioned way, the cadet almost poked an eye out and Kathryn could not help but to take pity.

“Relax, Cadet, before you sprain something.” Thinking better of it, Kathryn wondered if perhaps a sprained muscle was a good idea. I might keep the eighteen-year-old from being able to attend the annual Cadet Ball with Deanna. The ball was usually quite a rambunctious event, with a lot of synthehol hidden in various places for easy, yet secretive, access. The admiral was not too old to remember her own cadet years and it did not bode well.

Glancing over at her wife of more than twenty years, her eyes softened. With elegant streaks of crisp white mixed with the blonde, the ex-Borg was still beautiful and the sight of her made Kathryn’s heart ache. Slender in parts, voluptuous in others, Seven’s body was kept younger than her forty-seven years by the ever-present nanoprobes. It didn’t show any signs of ever having carried their child to full term, despite the difficult pregnancy, where the fetus was under constant attack of rampaging nanoprobes the first trimester. Only after the Doctor had managed to invent a serum, of sorts, had they been able to render the microscopic machines harmless. Kathryn knew her love for her wife had grown every day since the magical instant when Deanna entered their lives. Seven, in turn, showed her constantly, sometimes in ways that could make the Admiral flustered for days, how much she adored her spouse.

A quick glance in the gold framed mirror over the mantelpiece showed the admiral she was indeed still a striking woman, though no where near as attractive as her spouse, in Kathryn’s own opinion. The auburn hair was adorned by a long white tress originating in her hairline above her left eye, a memory of a run-in with a rogue Romulan ship ten years ago. She kept the now quite long hair in a firm twist; the strict style fit her rank and her job as responsible for the Delta Quadrant Fleet.

“Yes, ma’am,” the young cadet managed, relaxing marginally.

“Does your father know who you intend to ask to the ball?” Kathryn continued her interrogation.

“Of course, Admiral. I wouldn’t be so presumptuous …”

“Jack!” A whirlwind of auburn hair, glittering blue eyes, and a curvaceous body, tore through the room. Deanna Hansen-Janeway threw herself around the startled cadet’s neck, hugging her Ball date close. “I didn’t know you were back.”

“I’m back,” the object for her obvious affection whispered huskily.

“You’re strangling the poor …” Kathryn sighed, watching with a twitch in her heart how her daughter’s eyes sparkled and knew Deanna wasn’t listening. Turning to Seven, she shrugged. “I suppose there’s no way of denying these two.”

Seven looked like she was going to try, but eventually shook her head. “I suppose not. But it is important that they abide by strict protocol for this function. It is after all our daughter’s first date.”

“An important one,” Kathryn smiled. “However, I don’t think you should have your hopes up for much of any protocol adherence once the Ball is in full swing. It usually goes right out the window.”

Seven looked like she wanted to rip their daughter out of the young cadet’s arms. “That is not very encouraging.”

“Oh, Mother, I can take care of myself.” Deanna finally paid them any attention. “Jack and I are hardly strangers. We’ve known each other since we were kids.” Her eyes shone. “Only a month ago, who could have dreamed we’d be so in love?”

Kathryn had to pity Jack who blushed profusely behind her free spirited daughter. Dressed in her blue painter’s smock, with a decorative light green smudge across her nose, Deanna didn’t look sixteen, but the intelligent eyes keenly observed their every reaction.

“Jack, we trust in your common sense and protectiveness,” Seven stated, sounding serious. “You both will take care of each other, but  _you_  are responsible for bringing Deanna home on time. Merely because this child has no concept of time.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the cadet hiccupped, a cautious smile finally forming on firm lips.

“You may address me as Seven from now on, since you are now officially dating our daughter.”

“Certainly, ma’-- … Seven. Thank you.” Jack shot a careful glance towards Kathryn who had no intention of letting the cadet refer to her as anything else but ‘Admiral Janeway’. Not yet.

There was a knock on the half open door leading to the front yard. “Hello? Anybody here?”

Kathryn smiled. “Come in, Chakotay, you coward. Waiting outside for the dust to settle, eh?”

The good-looking former First Officer of Voyager stepped inside, relieved to see everybody smiling. “In a manner of speaking. Is my kid intact?”

“Jack’s fine. They’re going to the Cadet Ball together.”

Chakotay looked relieved. “Oh, thank the Gods. You have no idea what a relief that is. I have heard about little else for the last month. Well, we better move onto the second most important thing on the list. I’ve had this list repeated to me for the every breakfast for the last month.” He turned towards the dark-eyed, devastatingly handsome cadet that was his daughter. “Ready to go shopping for your Dress Uniform, Jacqueline?”

**END**


End file.
